Fanfare
A Fanfare, or Victory Theme, is a familiar short melody, often remixed, that is played in conjunction with a character's fanfare of the same franchise from the character, or a film studio's fanfare. For instance, if Heihachi were to win the match, the Dark Castle Entertainment fanfare will play out. In addition, some characters share the same fanfare, since they are also are from the same franchise, in this case being the Tekken series. For example, Alisa, Xiaoyu, Nina, Anna, Jin, Kazuya, Lee, Ganryu, Miharu, and many other Tekken fighters share the same fanfare as Heihachi. Thus, if one of these characters other than Heihachi were to win, the same fanfare will still play, with a few exceptions*. The original Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. Tourney all have victory themes for each of the characters. *''The notable exception with this rule is with the Kirby franchise's fanfare in which Meta Knight has an exclusive 'Rock 'n Roll' rendition of the theme, and the Tekken franchise's fanfare in which the Tekken characters use the Dark Castle Entertainment Fanfare, while Azazel and Nancy-MI847J use the Lionsgate fanfare. This is also true with the Street Fighter franchise's fanfare in which the Super Street Fighter IV cast use the Dynamic version of Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds's main menu song, while Area and Skullomania use the Classic version of that same song.'' List of Fanfares Mushroom Kingdom Victory Theme Description: The song that plays when Mario/Luigi reaches the flag at the end of the stage and enters a fortress/castle in Super Mario Bros. The Tourney version is taken directly from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door when Bowser reaches the flag at the end of the Bowser intermission platformer stage and enters a fortress/castle. *Mario (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Luigi (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Peach (Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Bowser (Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Dr. Mario (Melee) *Magnus (Tourney) *Waluigi (Tourney) *Hammer Bro. (Tourney) *Recoil Bro. (Tourney) *Fire Bro. (Tourney) *Rawk Hawk (Tourney) ''Kirby'' Victory Theme Description: The short version of the victory theme that plays when Kirby clears a stage or defeats a boss. *Kirby (SSB, Melee, Brawl) *King Dedede (Brawl, Tourney) *Knuckle Joe (Tourney) *Bonkers (Tourney) Meta Knight's version Description: This is an electric guitar version of the above song. *Meta Knight (Brawl, Tourney) *H-RH (Tourney) ''Pokemon'' Red/Blue Main Theme Description: This is a section of the Pokémon Red / Blue title theme. *Pikachu (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Jigglypuff (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Lucario (Brawl) *Pokémon Trainer (Brawl) **Squirtle (Brawl, Tourney) **Ivysaur (Brawl, Tourney) **Charizard (Brawl, Tourney) *Pichu (Melee) *Mewtwo (Melee, Tourney) *Mamoswine (Tourney) *Hitmonlee (Tourney) *Rhyperior (Tourney) *Groudon (Tourney) *Regirock (Tourney) *Regice (Tourney) *Registeel (Tourney) *Regigigas (Tourney) *Blaziken (Tourney) *Reshiram (Tourney) *Zekrom (Tourney) *Deoxys (Tourney) *Tornadus (Tourney) *Thunderus (Tourney) *Landorus (Tourney) *Metagross (Tourney) *Toxicroak (Tourney) *Electivire (Tourney) *Alakazam (Tourney) *Hariyama (Tourney) *Hypno (Tourney) *Sawk (Tourney) *Throh (Tourney) *Magmortar (Tourney) ''Zelda'' Theme Description: This is a section of The Legend of Zelda overworld theme. *Link (SSB, Melee) *Zelda (Melee) *Sheik (Melee) *Ganondorf (Melee) *Young Link (Melee) ''Zelda'' Triforce Theme Description: 'This is the theme that plays when Link gets a Triforce piece in ''The Legend of Zelda for the NES. *Link (Brawl, Tourney) *Zelda (Brawl, Tourney) *Sheik (Brawl, Tourney) *Ganondorf (Brawl, Tourney) *Toon Link (Brawl) *Young Link (Tourney) ''Star Fox 64 Main Theme'' '''Description: The "Mission Complete" theme from Star Fox 64. *Fox (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Falco (Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Wolf (Brawl, Tourney) *Leon (Tourney) ''Donkey Kong Country Victory Theme'' Description: The Bonus Game Completed / Boss Defeated theme from Donkey Kong Country. *Dixie Kong (Tourney) *Diddy Kong (Brawl, Tourney) *Donkey Kong (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Wizpig (Tourney) *King K. Rool (Tourney) ''EarthBound'' Eight Melodies Theme Description: This is the song for the last four of the Eight Melodies in EarthBound. In Tourney, this fanfare is used for four Soul Calibur universe characters. *Ness (SSB, Melee) *Necrid (Tourney) *Cassandra (Tourney) *Voldo (Tourney) *Elysium (Tourney) ''Mother'' Theme Description: A sped up section of the Opening theme from Mother. *Lucas (Brawl, Tourney) *Ness (Brawl, Tourney) ''Fire Emblem'' Main Theme A Description: A section of the main Fire Emblem theme. This version is taken directly from Brawl. *Ike (Brawl, Tourney) *Marth (Brawl, Tourney) *Lyndis (Tourney) ''Fire Emblem'' Main Theme B Description: A section of the main Fire Emblem theme. This version is taken directly from Melee. *Marth (Melee) *Roy (Melee) *Astaroth (Tourney) *Setsuka (Tourney) *Nightmare (Tourney) *Night Terror (Tourney) *Natsu (Tourney) *Seong Mi-na (Tourney) *Cervantes (Tourney) *Lizardman (Tourney) *Mitsurugi (Tourney) *Siegfried (Tourney) *Talim (Tourney) *Edge Master (Tourney) *Ivy (Tourney) *Algol (Tourney) *Raphael (Tourney) *Amy (Tourney) *Xianghua (Tourney) *Berserker (Tourney) *Charade (Tourney) *Olcadan (Tourney) *Inferno (Tourney) *Zasalamel (Tourney) *Abyss (Tourney) *Pyrrha (Tourney) *Tira (Tourney) *Sophitia (Tourney) *Rock (Tourney) *Viola (Tourney) *Z.W.E.I. (Tourney) ''Yoshi's Story'' Ending Theme Description: This is a section of the Yoshi Story main theme. *Yoshi (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Shy Guy (Tourney) ''Wario'' Series Theme Description: This is a section of the theme that would later be incorporated in some of the many levels in Wario Land: Shake It!. *Wario (Brawl, Tourney) *Kat & Ana (Tourney) ''F-Zero X'' Victory Theme Description: The tune of when the player finishes a race in F-Zero X. *Captain Falcon (SSB, Melee) ''F-Zero GX'' Victory Theme Description: The theme of when the player finishes a race in F-Zero GX. *Captain Falcon (Brawl, Tourney) *Deathborn (Tourney) *Samurai Goroh (Tourney) ''Metroid'' Power-Up Theme Description: This is the tune that plays when Samus Aran obtains a power-up/addition for her Power Suit in the Metroid series. It also plays after defeating Ridley and Kraid in Metroid for the NES. *Samus (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Zero Suit Samus (Brawl, Tourney) *Noxus (Tourney) *Sylux (Tourney) *Kanden (Tourney) ''Kid Icarus'' Main Theme Description: A section of the Title Theme of Kid Icarus. *Pit (Brawl, Tourney) ''Ice Climber'' Victory Theme Description: This is the tune played when Popo/Nana grabs hold of the condor to finish a stage in Ice Climber. *Ice Climbers (Melee, Brawl, Tourney) ''Pikmin'' Victory Theme Description: A section of the Pikmin Main Theme. *Olimar (Brawl, Tourney) ''Robotic Operating Buddy'' Victory Theme Description: A section of the title theme to Stack Up, a game that R.O.B. worked with. *R.O.B. (Brawl, Tourney) ''Game & Watch'' Victory Theme Description: This is an original mix that incorporates sounds from the Game & Watch series, since no original music was ever composed for G&Ws. It largely resembles the music of Flat Zone. The Brawl/Tourney version includes an added short melody at the end. *Mr. Game & Watch (Melee, Brawl, Tourney) ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Victory Theme Description: The "Sonic Has Passed Act..." from various Sonic the Hedgehog titles and originated in Sonic the Hedgehog 3. This version is taken directly from the next generation Sonic the Hedgehog for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 and the only victory theme to be taken from another game. *Sonic (Brawl, Tourney) *Shadow (Tourney) ''Metal Gear Solid'' Victory Theme Description: The Metal Gear Solid 'VR training complete' theme, but it is more known to be the 'Game Over' theme. *Snake (Brawl, Tourney) ''Transformers'' Main Theme Description: A section of the outro theme to the 1984 Transformers television show. *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Megatron *Starscream ''Dark Castle Entertainment'' Fanfare Description: A section of the Dark Castle Entertainment fanfare from 1999. *Alisa *Heihachi *Xiaoyu *Devil Jin *Panda *Ganryu *Nina *Anna *Lee *Kazuya *Jin *Miharu *Combot *Mokujin *Jack-6 *AncientOgre *Ogre *Alex *Bryan *Kuma *King *Unknown *Paul *Marduk *Yoshimitsu *Jun *Angel *Roger Jr. *Law *Jinpachi *Wang *P. Jack *Julia *Michelle *Tiger *Bob *Slim Bob *Dr. Bosconovitch *Leo *Lili *Sebastian *Kunimitsu *Christie *Eddy *Lars *Lei *Asuka *Zafina ''Lionsgate'' Fanfare Description: A section of the Lionsgate Home Entertainment fanfare from various DVDs. *Azazel *Nancy-MI847J ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Theme A Description: A section of the Dynamic main menu BGM from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *Abel *Akuma *Blanka *Cammy *Chun-Li *C. Viper *Dhalsim *E. Honda *Gen *Gouken *Guile *Hakan *Ibuki *Juri *Ken *Makoto *M. Bison *Oni *Rufus *Ryu *Sagat *Sakura *Seth *Zangief ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Theme B Description: A section of the Classic main menu BGM from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *Area *Skullomania ''Star Wars'' Main Theme Description: A section of the end credits BGM from the Star Wars Saga. *Yoda *Darth Vader *Jar Jar *Jango Fett *Emperor Palpatine *Boba Fett *Luke ''Spyro the Dragon'' Victory Theme Description: A section of the Gnasty Gnorc defeated BGM from Spyro: A Hero's Tail. *Spyro *Hunter *Evil Red *Professor Mole *Gnasty Gnorc *Blink *Sgt. Byrd *Ripto Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Terms